vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eve
Eve is a werewolf who first made an appearance in Bloodletting, having been banished by Marcel Gerard, she has been living in the Bayou. Eve is a member of the Labonair Family. ''' As part of this family she is also a member of the Crescent Wolf Clan. Season One In Bloodletting, ''Eve is seen briefly in the bayou and she leaves the labonair family bible outside the door of the cabin for Hayley to find. The bible has a list of names and dates of birth of members of the family and the most recent one is Hayley's. Hayley discovers from the bible that her real name is Andrea Labonair. In The River in Reverse, Eve staked Elijah in the back to stop him from choking Hayley to death in the midst of his hallucinations. Eve tells Hayley that Marcel had the witches put a curse on the remaining wolves so that they only returned to their human form during the full moon, they remain wolves the rest of the time. She tells Hayley to keep her birthmark covered because if it is seen she will be in deep danger. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, she deliberately lets Elijah and Rebekah find her in the bayou. She shows them a map and tells them that the wolves who grew up in the bayou can find their way around the swamps easily. However since rumors of Hayley's pregnancy started to spread among the wolves, members of a different pack have been seen in the bayou and they don't know where to hide to keep themselves safe from Marcel and Klaus. When they ask why this should mean anything to them Eve tells them to go and see for themselves. This leads them to Cary and other members of a pack related to Klaus and his biological father. In Le Grand Guignol, she is seen alongside Hayley and the other cursed werewolves of the Bayou Pack, toting a gun and threatening Celeste. She is assisting in the interrogation on how to remove the werewolf curse. In ''The Big Uneasy, Eve is first seen showing Hayley the number of werewolves who have come to New Orleans to see her, thinking that her and her baby would be the thing that could reunite the werewolf clans. Later, she is revealed to have a agreement with Elijah to keep Hayley safe from harm and, although she invites him to join them in their festivities, he insists that the only thing he wants is for Hayley to be happy. He then asks Eve not to tell her that he was there. Personality Due to the way she and her pack have been treated Eve, although she is a strong character is currently living like a recluse in the bayou. She is very protective of Hayley, even attacking Elijah to defend her, she also helped Hayley in her interrogation of Celeste. Name '''Eve is of Latin and Hebrew origin, and the meaning is "life, animal". Eve /iːv/ is an English given name for a female, derived from Eva, in turn originating with Hebrew חַוָּה (Chavah/Havah - chavah, to breathe, and chayah, to live, or to give life). The traditional meaning of Eve is 'living'. Appearances *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''The Big Uneasy'' Trivia *Eve only made a brief appearance as a werewolf in the Bayou in Bloodletting. *She had her crescent moon shaped birthmark removed in order to hide from Marcel and his vampires. *It was Eve who left the family bible for Hayley to find. *Eve staked Elijah in the back to stop him from choking Hayley in his delerium. *It is Eve who alerts Elijah and Rebekah to the presence of the new werewolves in the bayou who have come to see Hayley's pregnancy. *Eve was responsible for spreading the word about Hayley's party to the werewolves in'' Crescent City''. *In Le Grand Guignol she wielded a gun during the Celeste interrogation. Gallery Elijaheverebekah.jpg 1x09ElijahEve.jpg 1x09Eve.jpg Hayley and Eve.jpg|Eve and Hayley Lgg20hayleyeve.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Labonair Family